


Cyborgs Don't Eat

by FellowIkitsuka



Category: overwatch
Genre: Chop sticks are evil, He needs to learn a few things now that he is a cyborg, The time Genji lives with Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellowIkitsuka/pseuds/FellowIkitsuka
Summary: Now that Genji is on his way to his inner peace he still needs to learn a lot... but so does Zen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story  
> I thought about this in school when i was bored haha.

The small pond next to Zenyattas shrine reflected the morning sun. The monk slowly made his way through the garden.

A beautiful yet small garden with small cherry trees that weren't very old, a pond with fish of all colours and a smaller shrine to meditate or just simply relax.

In that shrine a male figure sat on the floor. Also made out of metal but with a totally different shape. 

As Zenyatta came closer he could hear a noise that sounded like sticks falling to the ground and an even more disturbing sound of his student cursing. He stood right behind him asking what ominous things the young Cyborg could be doing to let out such stressful words.

"I'm learning to use chop sticks again." Was the answer. He tried to lift up a leaf with the two wooden sticks but his hands shook so much that they fell down again.

"Why are you trying this? There is no point of doing that. Cyborgs don't eat." Zenyatta tilted his head a bit to show his confusion and for a rather long time just birds sang their songs.

"Anyway!" Genji eventually said after he seemed to realise that it was true what Zenyatta just said. "It's something very meaningful to me because in my home we always ate with those so i need to learn it again."

"I don't think i can understand why you are doing that but if it helps do so." It wasn't cold hearted. More like confusion. 

But now Genji was fired up. "It's because I'm still human, Master. It's something that i want to get back. I can walk again and i can fight again. But i want to at least be able to eat again.. if...I could."

"That's just part of the truth and you know that young Cyborg. You still need to accept a lot of you."

Genji felt a little hurt but he also knew that his master was right. He wasn't really human anymore, he wouldn't be able to eat anymore.  
Zenyatta was a good observer though and he patted his student on the shoulder.  
"Go on and learn. It could be another part of your way. I won't refuse any strategy you try to find yourself again."

With new found eager Genji nodded and started again. He practiced and practiced until in the evening he could at least stop his hands from shaking.

* * *

 

"Making progress I see." The setting sun reflected on Zenyattas metallic skin. He hadn't visited Genji who spent the whole day in the garden until now.

"Yes it's getting way better!" He was very happy, Zenyatta could feel that. It seemed that it really meant a lot to him. And it also seemed like a good addition to the normal progamm.

"Im very sorry for what I said earlier and I thought about something." The monk started and Genji looked his way, curious.  "Maybe it is really a good way to get closer to your goal." He hesitated a bit, one of his marbles floated next to him. Staring at it was soothing.

He then sat next to Genji after a moment of silence with another pair of chop sticks in his hand. "I'm a monk and I can't even eat with those. You should teach me."

With a bright smile on his face, Zenyatta could just feel that, Genji nodded and directly started to teach his Master how to hold them first.


End file.
